Why Join An Alliance?
Intro So what is an alliance? It's called a guild, clan or community in other games. It's a group of friends to play together among themselves or against other groups of friends. So what does it take to get into an alliance Each alliance entrance requirements varies. Though most alliance prefer to recruit commissioned officers. Why join one? Why not? Don't you want to hang out with a few buddies and enjoy the game? Perhaps some of their skills will rub off on you? How do you know which alliance to join? Think it over for a while. Perhaps you played with someone from an alliance and he was friendly and a good player. Perhaps you'd like to play more with him by joining his alliance. Ask yourself, do I want to play competively or informally? Do I meet the requirements to join? If not wait or select another alliance instead. Narrow it down to four alliances or less and message the leaders/moderators to inqure about entrance into their allliance. Should I just form my own alliance? Sure if you have enough experience in the game. Keep in mind that there are over 8k alliances in Supremacy 1914 so filling up your alliance may be hard at first. If you have previous experience as a moderator of an alliance or guild in a different game that is a plus. What if things just aren't working out? You aren't locked into a contract to stay in an alliance. You may leave at anytime. Some reasons to leave an alliance would be: 1) You are in an alliance that speaks two languages and you find yourself unable to communciate with the members who speak a language you don't understand. 2) There is only three members left in your alliance and they are not active much. At that point the alliance is pretty much dead. 3) You believe that the alliance is moving in the wrong direction and you want to move forward instead of backwards. 4) Activity is a major issue in the alliance and your alliance is unable to find five soild players. 5) Your alliance has grown by a large margin and you feel like an outcast in it. You don't get in on any matches and rarely internals. 6) The leader is inactive and so are the moderators (if any). The alliance can't run so it's officially dead until a new leader takes over. Note: if your alliance has an inactive leader, message the community manager and he will appoint a new leader. 7) Internal fighting. Members treat their own fellow members like enemies and fight with them. No need to hang out with a bunch of people that are rude, just leave. 8) The leader(s) are incompetent. They don't know how to properly manage an alliance and possiblity rule by intimidation. Defect from an alliance like this ASAP. Final words Remember alliances are formed so people can enjoy playing the game together. If there is fighting in an alliance among other people, it will not last long. If you are not having fun anymore that alone is a good enough reason to leave your alliance. Category:Alliance Related